


Princess Doan

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Royalty AU, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, daze is a person of colour btw, fairytale, nb character, so are Tae Doan and Zia but yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: i wrote this for a class thing, so i'm sorry that the pronouns are a bit wacky- i had to make it where the teacher could understandThe Blood family not being the bestmagic and fairy tales and such





	Princess Doan

Once upon a time, there was a young prince named Doan. Doan had two older twin sisters, Tae and Kette. Doan wasn’t happy with himself and even caught himself wishing to be born different on multiple occasions. His sisters weren’t of much help. While Doan admired them, they teased him for wanting to wear jewellery and yelled at him when he tried to wear their dresses.

One day, after the clock struck nine in the evening, an orb of light visited Doan in his chambers and spoke with a voice high and cheerful.

“My dear child, I know your plight, and I take pity on thee within this night. Once the moon is high, take your chance. While you lie, wish for a dance.”

“Dance,” the prince had asked in response but was met only with silence and the dim of his room once again.

He sighed as he tossed and he turned that night. The great clock chimed for midnight and he did as told; he wished for a dance and fell asleep right away.

The next day came with news of a ball in a neighbouring kingdom. Excited to go, Doan stayed in his room to sew together the perfect dress for himself.

That night, Doan came out of his room in a suit with a bag to hide his new clothes. The three siblings then set off to the ball, Tae and Kette dressed in their best gowns. As soon as the got there, the sisters separated from the prince to meet with their friends. This gave Doan enough time to change into his new dress. He found an unoccupied room and came out as soon as he went in, now in the dress that Doan had worked on all day.

Doan walked with a new disposition. In this new outfit, he was Princess Doan. Not ten paces out of the room did she run into someone.

“Excuse me,” she whispered with a small bow and stepped to the side to escape.

Her wrist was quickly snatched and she gave a confused look to the owner of the hand. The owner was a tall and stunning girl. The girl released Doan to ask with a kind smile, “and what is your name?”  
“Princess Doan, youngest of the Blodel family.” Doan cursed her shaky voice. She felt like she was all nerves.

“What a lovely name!” The girl bowed as Doan had done before, but more genuine. “I am Princess Zia, Heiress to the Dena throne.” She soon stuck out her hand, still not standing straight, “would you like to dance, Princess Doan?”

Doan felt herself fluster and stumble over her reply. She cleared her throat and nodded to the Heiress, “I would love to.”

“Sweet!”

Doan found herself seized by the tall girl once again as she was rushed to the open floor for dancing. They danced and danced, until Doan felt lighter than air.

Over Zia’s shoulder, Doan saw her older sisters coming near. She pulled away quickly.  
“I’m sorry, Heiress, but I’ve got to go.”  
With that, she absconded to the dark room once again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she started to change back. The thought of being Prince Doan again made her feel miserable.

However, before she could slip the sleeves off, she had heard Kette’s voice behind her.  
“Hello, dearest brother. Where did you get the new dress, our closet? Though, I don’t recognise it… Did you steal it?”  
“I made it.” Doan’s voice was just above a whisper.  
Doan saw Tae talking to Zia in the distance, along with someone she didn’t recognize. Were they going to expose her? Doan pushed past her sister to get closed. Alas, she was spotted by Zia.  
“Oh! There you are! Princess Doan, this is my sibling, Princex Daze and their girlfriend, Tae.”

Girlfriend? Doan didn’t know Tae was dating someone. Doan looked at Tae, worried she was going to be teased or revealed, but she got an understanding nod from her sister instead.

“I know her, she is my little sister.”

Zia blinked in surprise at Tae’s words, then clapped. “Oh, how wonderful!”

The four spoke through the night and when it was time to go home, Tae allowed her sister time to change back and sat between Doan and Kette on the ride home. The twins discussed something in hushed tones on the ride home, but Doan was too anxious to listen in. She was scared of what Kette might say to their parents.

They got to the castle, the three told their parents of their night, leaving out the part about Doan dressing up. Exhausted, Doan left to bed early. In her chambers, she was greeted by the light once again.

“The night has ended well. For your trouble, I grant you one more spell.”  
“One more?” 

Doan pondered for a moment, then had an idea.  
“May I wish to be who I truly am? A princess and not a prince.”

There was a beat of silence. Then two. Then three. Doan worried that the light could not grand her this, but the light finally spoke again.

“It shall be done. Come next morning sun, all those troubles will be gone. You shall be known as Princess Doan and they shall accept and condone.”

Doan lit up with happiness and headed for her bed right away. She went to sleep with a smile and hoped the wish she made to the light would come true. That she would be accepted for who she is.

 

The End.


End file.
